


A Boring Wednesday Afternoon That Quickly Becomes Unforgettable

by SeCrFiDr



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ...???? thats a tag i just typed, Gen, first meetings?, i dont have anything to say for myself, pufferfish au, techno and wilbur r just mentioned rip, tubbo commits second degree fish murder, uh. not anything like the roomba fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeCrFiDr/pseuds/SeCrFiDr
Summary: Tommy is bored.Tubbo is a pufferfish.----thats about it folks
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), shippers...go away
Comments: 31
Kudos: 296





	A Boring Wednesday Afternoon That Quickly Becomes Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, thanks to my lovely ib for being my beta. i appreciate it man

It is noon on a Wednesday, and Tommy is bored. This isn't exactly the most unique circumstance for him, but this time is different. See, there's no one for him to go bother.

All of his family is out. Techno's out back farming, and after the last time Tommy gracefully conceded (read: got his ass kicked), Tommy isn't very willing to mess with him. Wilbur is away somewhere, probably drafting out songs by himself in some dramatic part of the forest. For some reason, he wouldn't tell him where he was going. Rude. And lastly, Phil is fishing - Tommy likes bothering Phil, but Phil is so _boring_ when he's fishing.

Maybe he can scare the fish away and make Phil give up.

Tommy grabs his special underwater helmet and a bucket, smirking. Yes, this is a _fantastic_ idea!

He runs outside and spots Phil on his lilypad fishing spot. Perfect, he can't even see him! Tommy sneaks closer, dipping his foot into the water-

"I know you're there, Tommy," Phil calls without turning around.

Tommy groans loudly. "Oh, COME ON! I was being so sneaky!"

"Tommy, you were laughing to yourself the entire time you were walking here."

"I - no way."

"Yes way," Phil says, flicking his rod up and spearing a fish midair with his trident.

"Fucking show-off," Tommy grumbles, kicking at the waves.

Phil laughs, attaching bait to his hook and throwing the line back out.

Tommy huffs. Well. Fuck. He's already out here in his helmet. He could just check out the water - maybe he'll find something COOL!

He takes a few steps into the surf, getting excited. Yeah, he's gonna find something so super cool that they're gonna regret not hanging out with him today. The enchantments on his helmet are already working, and as he wades out to his chest, he relishes in the warmth they provide.

He takes a deep breath - for the aesthetic, he hasn't forgotten about the water-breathing enchantment - and dives in.

There's kelp waving in the current, almost glowing in cool patterns under the light coming in from the sky. Tommy swims down, tugging the bucket along behind him, and watches the small groups of fish scatter as he approaches. He smiles. They _should_ be scared.

After a minute or so, he's deep enough that the water pressure starts to be noticeable. The enchantments can only do so much when they're only on his helmet. He lets himself drift down to a large boulder.

Tommy sits, blowing bubbles and watching them fly up. He'll just rest here for a little bit, then he can go look for fun things. He's not usually one for resting...but it's honestly pretty cool down here.

He looks up, watching curious fish swim to Phil's bait. Dumbass fish.

Below him, the seaweed rustles. He glances down. A big fish is chasing a smaller fish through the reeds.

He squints. Huh, that's a weird looking fish. He's never seen a fish like that-

The small fish inflates, spooking the bigger fish, which swims away.

"You're a pufferfish," Tommy says, tilting his head. "A weird ass one, too."

It's true; the small fish wasn't like any pufferfish he'd ever seen. It's striped with a dark yellow and a warm, dark brown.

It deflates, looking towards him with its black eyes.

"A really weird ass one."

It drifts closer. It's mouth almost looks like a dopey smile.

"I don't have any food," he says.

The pufferfish stops a foot away from his face.

"I don't!" Tommy says, glaring at it.

It bonks into his nose.

"Hey!" Tommy laughs, leaning back. "Rude."

The pufferfish swims down, bumping into his left hand, which was splayed on the boulder.

"What, do you want to be pet?" Tommy asks, amused.

It circles his hand, poking it with it's dumb little head. Tommy carefully flips his hand over. He can't help but smile as the little pufferfish investigates his fingers.

"Those aren't food either," he says, wiggling his fingers. It bumps into them, floats away, then drifts back in and bumps into them again.

Tommy reaches out and pokes it on it's latest return. It jolts back, looking comedically startled. "Yeah," he says, "I can poke you too. What're you gonna do about it, huh?"

It drifts closer, rubbing it's back against his finger.

"You _do_ wanna be pet," he mumbles, petting it as it swims past. "That's pog."

It swims back, and tries to squeeze into Tommy's curled fingers. Tommy blinks in surprise. He opens his hand and lets the fish rest in the make-shift cylinder. He reaches up with his other hand and gently pets the pufferfish's stomach.

It's kinda cute, honestly. No - _he_. That fish is a he, Tommy just knows it. And Tommy is never wrong.

He looks up to see a normal pufferfish swim towards Phil's bait. He glances at the friendly pufferfish, who's swimming upside down to try and get more pets.

"You're not like those other dumb fish, right?" Tommy asks, a tiny bit of worry in his voice. "You won't let Phil get you?"

The little fish doesn't respond. He just bumps into Tommy's neck.

"Dumbass," he mutters, running his finger along the pufferfish's back.

The fish circles around his head and goes back to messing with Tommy's hands.

Tommy hums softly, curling his fingers as the pufferfish swims past. This is a strange fish. He's very friendly, and looks sort of weird. That's enough to deserve a name, right?

Right. Also, because Tommy said it, it's true. Tommy is always right.

Okay, so...bee. He's striped like a bee. And Tommy's name is _very_ cool, don't you know - so his name should start with a T too. Tobee? Nah, not cool enough.

Tobee, Tubee - that sounds like an insult, actually. Tub...oat. Like water. Tubboat? No, that sounds stupid-

Tubbo. Perfect.

"Your name is Tubbo," Tommy demands, stroking Tubbo's little head.

Tubbo curls against Tommy's palm.

Tommy scoffs. "What a clingy fish."

Tubbo looks up at him with his dumb little eyes before swimming away.

"Hey," Tommy says, leaning forward, "hey, where are you going?"

The little pufferfish glances back at him, but he doesn't come back.

With a sinking heart, Tommy realizes that Tubbo is swimming towards Phil's bait.

"Tubbo, no, hold on," he shouts, reaching out.

Suddenly, Tubbo jolts to the left, shoving into a fish. Tommy recognizes it as the fish that was chasing Tubbo earlier. 

Tubbo puffs up, and the bigger fish gives up - and notices the bait. Tubbo watches, slowly deflating, as Phil jerks the line up. The line is thrown back in, and Tubbo turns to Tommy.

Tommy stares.

Tubbo drifts his way back to Tommy, the smile still on his dumb little face.

"Uh," Tommy says.

Tubbo bonks into his hand.

There is absolutely _no fucking way_ he can leave this fish here.

"Hey," he says, reaching back and grabbing his bucket, "wanna come home with me?"

To Tommy's surprise, Tubbo swims right into the bucket. He stares at the fish curled up in the bottom of his bucket. "I guess you do wanna come with me."

Tommy rises onto the balls of his feet and adjusts his grip on the handle.

"Ready to go?" he asks.

Tubbo circles in the bottom of the bucket.

Tommy braces, then kicks off, aiming diagonally towards the shore. His feet hit sand, and he walks until his head breaches the water. When he looks down, Tubbo is peacefully resting on the metal.

"Hey Tommy," Phil calls, turning from his seat. "You were down there for a while. Find anything cool?"

"Tubbo," Tommy replies, wading out of the water. "He's a weird, dumb little pufferfish, and he killed someone."

"Oh," Phil says.

Tubbo sounds pretty damn cool from his description. Phil must be intimidated.

Tommy walks extra carefully back to the house, watching to make sure water doesn’t spill from the bucket.

"You are going to be my partner in crime," Tommy says. "Very pog crime, as well. Phil says I cannot do dirty crime with Wilbur, so we can do slightly clean crime instead."

Tubbo looks up at him, flicking his fins.

That night, the others come home to find Tommy dropping pieces of raw meat into a hole in the living room floor, absolutely drenched in water.

Tommy certainly isn't bored anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> i have absolutely nothing to say for myself. no excuses, no nothing...here it is, here it stands, and i must simply look up at it and understand that it exists


End file.
